Sacrament of the Moon
by Sanguinary Toxicity
Summary: Long ago there lived a legendary warlord with the eyes of a demon. When it came time for him to wed, he was married to a woman as tender as the moon. This is their story; how they lived, lost and loved. MadaOC PreKonoha
1. Letters from Pugatory

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beta: AceOfCrows (thanks so much dear!) **

**Note: If you have read the old version of this chapter and you wish to review it, please submit an anonymous review with your penname. Thank you. R'n"R**

* * *

It was a balancing act, as they sparred atop bamboo poles in a clearing deep in the forest that surrounded their home. It was one of Madara's training exercises, designed for him by him, to combat Hashirama's mokuton and fighting among ever shifting trees. The bamboo's natural flexibility was the closest Madara could get to Hashirama's ever shifting mokuton branches. Plus, if he or Izuna fell and caught themselves on the top of the poles, the bamboo would cut into their skin; leaving nasty bloodied rings on their palms.

"You're going easy on me, Nii-san!" Izuna was in a horse stance, balancing on the springing poles.

"Am not," Madara growled, Sharingan spinning in his eyes. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot, causing the poles he was standing on to sway slightly. Sweat glistened on his bare skin, crisscrossing the lattice of scars. Some scars were fine, tight and shiny, while others were thick and ropy. His brother's body mirrored his own, though Izuna was a bit shorter than the eighteen-year-old clan leader was.

Izuna flashed a taunting grin, his long black hair tied back in a low ponytail. It was rather humid for an early spring day and his shirt was soaked with sweat. Madara felt his blood boil in excitement and charged at his brother. His footfalls making a hollow _thunk-thunk-thunk_ sound as he ran across the poles. He threw a punch at Izuna's nose, with enough force to break it and maybe crack Izuna's skull.

Izuna blocked, more out of instinct than training. He raised his leg to kick the side of Madara's head but his brother grabbed his ankle, and Izuna countered with a punch. Scoring a hit against Madara who lost his balance. He let go of Izuna and flailed his arms for a split second before regaining it.

"Heh," Madara smirked, "thought you got me there didn't you, Otouto-san?" Madara said has he noted the pout on Izuna's lips. "I'm still one point ahead of you."

"Not for long," Izuna shot back. He was just as determined to win as Madara was. These training sessions kept their skills sharp and it was a nice way to release their highly competitive spirit. Izuna began weaving signs, the exact same signs Madara was mimicking.

"_Katon! Gokakyuu no jutsu!_" the two Uchiha brothers shouted simultaneously. Both belched giant fireballs that collided with each other and exploded. The shockwave sent both young men flying back at a rather high speed. They smacked loudly into the trees before falling to the ground with a resounding thump.

It took them a few moments to recover, groaning as their bodies protested any form of movement. Madara glanced up at the burning embers before executing a water style jutsu and putting the fire out before it began to spread. He couldn't have a rampaging inferno in his village. Fire meant death and he took an intense pride in being able to utilize fire jutsu. "Shall we call it a draw?" Izuna popped his back.

"Hn." Madara brushed himself off.

"Nii-san?"

"I suppose," Madara sighed. It almost sounded forced, but Izuna knew it was just his brother's way of accepting the fact that he lost. There was only win or lose in his world: no in-between.

"I'm up for a hot bath," Izuna said as he removed his shirt and wrung it out, "and maybe some cold cucumber salad. That sounds good." Izuna licked his lips in anticipation.

"Yeah, it does," Madara agreed, "but it'll have to wait until after I've dealt with my work."

"Maybe for you, but I'm going to go straight home to take a bath and have a snack."

Madara said, "Is everything I've tasked you with done for the day?"

"Naturally," Izuna replied with a bit of arrogance. "I may be fifteen, but I'm not a fool, Nii-san."

Madara bobbed his head in defeat. "You're right. Forgive me."

"Ah, of course you're forgiven," Izuna chirped with a grin as he slung his arm over his brother. And just to be a dick, he planted a big sloppy kiss on his brother's sweaty cheek. "Love ya, Nii-san."

"Get off," Madara chuckled softly as he pushed his brother away. Izuna laughed, pleased to see that he was able to get his normally stoic brother to at least grin a bit. "Let's head back," Madara said and began walking in the direction of their house, Izuna right beside him.

* * *

Madara popped the pickled plum into his mouth as he skimmed the document in his hand. The trees outside were beginning to bud and in a few weeks _sakura_ blossoms would be sending their sweet and subtle scent into the air. A scent that all members of the Uchiha clan associated with blood, war and death. The _sakura_ were a perfect reminder of the fragility of life. Regardless, Madara still found himself staring at them from time to time, deep in his thoughts.

A sharp rap on the door stopped him in mid-chew. He finished chewing then swallowed. "Usuke, I told you I don't want to be bothered," the eighteen-year-old clan leader barked. "I'm busy."

"I'm not Usuke," an old woman's raspy voice sounded and the door opened a second later. A hunched old woman hobbled in, leaning heavily on her cane. Such was the hand Time dealt Uchiha Mieko, stripped completely of her former beauty and physical prowess. "Madara, we need to talk."

"I'm busy, come back later," Madara said, gesturing with his chopsticks for Mieko to leave, like she was some sort of child.

"This is important," Mieko insisted. Damn the woman was stubborn. "It concerns the clan's future."

"And me divvying out missions, accepting commissions from allies of our daimyo and contracts from our daimyo, isn't important? I need to make sure we have enough supplies for long campaigns, enough rice seed for the planting, enough salt for the coming winter."

"Winter is a long way off," Mieko scoffed with a dismissive wave of her hand. Madara's eyes narrowed.

"Winter, is not a long way's off!" Madara growled, his voice had an iron edge to it. "An incompetent leader thinks that and it's his folly when two-thirds of his clan starves during the winter because they didn't plant enough rice and didn't have enough salt to preserve the meat. That will not happen so long as I lead." Madara enunciated each point with a jab of his chopsticks.

"Yes, yes. That's all well and good but you also need to take a wife," Mieko snapped, sounding very impatient with her grandson.

Madara rolled his eyes, set his chopsticks aside and rubbed his face with both hands. "Not this again. Listen," Madara began, "I have more important worries to stress about than marrying some dimwitted flat-chested girl."

"It's an arranged marriage," Mieko went on as if she wasn't interrupted.

"I'm not finalizing it," Madara grumbled. He was annoyed. He wanted to get through the rest of his paperwork, take a nap before dinner, then spend the evening smoking and playing shogi with Izuna. This problem was one that he could deal with later. The way he looked at it, he had roughly twenty-two years to crush Senju Hashirama and his pathetic excuse for a clan, unite the world under him and become the next great sage. By the time he hit forty, he should have achieved all his goals and then some, then and only then would he settle down and produce the heir that was required to secure his bloodline. Until then, children and wives could wait, thank you very much.

"It's not going through you," Mieko said as she inspected her nails.

Madara's head snapped up. "What?" he hissed, eyes narrowing, the red of his Sharingan threatening to spill over into his irises.

"It's been fully approved and finalized by the Council of Elders," Mieko said, gifting him with a haughty little smirk, which made her withered face look even more like a shriveled old prune.

"I refuse to do this! I refuse to go along with this!"

"Madara, think of the clan."

"I am thinking of the clan!" Madara roared. He grabbed one of the documents he was reading and shook it at her. "Every day I think about this glorious clan! How to make it better, how to improve our fighting ability, how to better educate and train our young shinobi and kunoichi! I slave over this clan!"

"A wife is also for the benefit of the clan. She's the domestic link between you and your people," Mieko pointed out. Madara's knitted his brows.

"But, Izuna does that. He takes care of the domestic issues, I take care of the everything else and we both deal with the financial aspects of leading. We have an effective system between the two of us. I don't need you muddling it up by throwing a nescient woman into the mix!"

"You _will_ do this. You don't have a choice, the Council of Elders have finalized it!" Mieko snapped.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I can and cannot do you old crone!" Madara snarled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"If it'll make you feel better, talk it over with Izuna. You will go ahead with this marriage. It's too late to nullify it now. Hayashi-dono is committed to the arrangement as is the Uchiha."

"I'm not committed! I'm the head of this clan! Why wasn't I brought in on these discussions!"

"We knew you'd object. In rare cases, the Council of Elders is allowed to go over the head of the clan leader. You've read our laws. It was the same way with the Council of Generals, before you abolished that and took power."

"The Council of Generals at that point had consisted of three men. Torazaki and his two goons. I did what I had to do, to keep this clan safe," Madara's eyes clouded over for a split second, "my father would've wanted that."

Mieko sighed softly at the mention of her son, Tajima. "I'm not questioning your right to lead Madara, you are Tajima's son. I'm just saying that in certain circumstances the Council of Elders has the power to go over the leader's head."

"So you went behind my back! That's treason!"

"It's politics. And no I didn't! The Council of Elders didn't either! It's not treason! Discuss it with Izuna," Mieko huffed.

This seemed to pacify Madara somewhat. He was still unhappy but he allowed it to pass. "Very well, now leave."

"As you wish, Madara-sama," the old crone replied with a stiff bow, before she hobbled out of his study.

"Obaa-san," Madara called softly, causing the old woman to pause.

"Yes, Madara?" Mieko looked over her shoulder.

"Do you think my father would've been proud of me?" he asked.

"Of course Madara," Mieko inclined her head and left the study.

* * *

Izuna watched as Madara moved his shogi piece. "What's bothering you?" the younger Uchiha asked. Madara bit down on his pipe in annoyance at how easily his brother could read him.

"The council has arranged a marriage for me," Madara sneered, "behind my back!"

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh, is the only thing you can say!"

"It's not surprising; you've been clan leader since you were thirteen. They've kept silent about the subject of marriage for five years. I was expecting them to bring it up sooner or later. Regardless though, it's a rather bold move on their part to arrange a marriage without your knowledge. Who had the misfortune of informing you?"

"The hag," Madara groused, he puffed on his pipe before he pushed a piece forward.

"Aa."

"I wanted to strangle the old hag right then and there! But she backed off eventually, told me I had three days to mull it over. Told me I can discuss it with you."

"Well," Izuna began. He stopped and thought about his words, choosing them wisely. "I think you should consider marriage and not immediately dismiss it."

Madara gave Izuna a look between annoyance and sadness. "I have considered marriage. For later. I'm in my prime right now! I don't need to be saddled down with a bitchy wife and a gaggle of whiny brats. I have plans, goals that I must... that I _will_ achieve! I can't do that if I have a family!"

Izuna blinked, it almost sounded like Madara was whining. "A wife can benefit the clan."

"How? Give me one good reason why I should go along with the damn marriage."

"Money."

"Money?"

"Yes, money. I have a feeling the girl isn't from our clan, in which case the monetary benefit would be thus null and void. Granted, a woman from our clan would be ideal, especially if she possesses potent chakra and a powerful Sharingan, but depending on how pure her blood is it could raise the chances of birth defects in the child."

"I doubt any child of mine would have _birth defects_."

"It's a gamble, and one you shouldn't be willing to play. Especially, since we're talking about a possible heir here. The heir will need to be healthy and with sound blood. So, continuing, the girl is most likely from a minor noble family. While not as wealthy as the daimyo or the large noble houses, her dowry will still be a considerable sum. Her family will not be an alley of ours, so by uniting our clan and her family through marriage we gain another batch of potential jobs, and more money. Plus, depending on how close her father's holdings are to our clan strongholds, we can also gain more land." Izuna said as he moved his piece.

"I see," was the only reply his brother gave. Izuna pressed onwards.

"By her being an outsider, she brings fresh blood to the clan, which nearly eliminates the chance of birth defects. Our Sharingan is the dominant gene, so the child will have an extremely high probability of possessing the Sharingan. Yet, there is still that slight risk with marrying an outsider, when it comes to a child of such union having the Sharingan or not and—"

"My heir will _need_ to have the Sharingan. I suppose she can always whelp me another brat if the first one doesn't possess the Sharingan."

"Yes. All in all, the benefits to the clan are very good. The only way such benefits could get better if you actually married a daimyo's daughter."

"I'll think about what you said. It was certainly a more sound argument than the one Obaa-sama gave me."

"What was?" Izuna asked, just out of curiosity.

"She'd be the domestic link between me and the clan," Madara said with an eye roll.

"Well, she certainly will be such a link... in time. She'll have to win over the clan first. Regardless if she's from our clan or not. Women in our clan would be jealous that she got chosen for such a high honor and if she's not they'd feel cheated."

"So, either way the wench has an uphill battle."

"Pretty much."

The two brothers played in silence for a few more hours. Izuna lost, and they restarted. After a while, Madara finally broke the silence. "I thought it over. The benefits do outweigh the negative aspects. I don't have to like her, I just have to get a few whelps off of her and be done with it."

"Mmhmm," Izuna nodded.

"I'll go through with it."

"Pardon?" Izuna looked up at his brother. "You'll go through with it."

"Yes. I will," Madara said as he leaned back. He took a drag from his pipe and blew a silvery smoke ring into the twilit sky. He could smell the coming spring and it sent shivers down his arms. Spring meant the snows melted. Spring meant that armies can move, which meant war, which meant Madara could finally feel alive after feeling stagnant during the winter. Funny how the season of rebirth and new life could be painted with such a rich reaping of blood. It made him almost gleefully giddy with anticipation. "I'm going to make it seem like it was my idea though. I'm not going to give those old windbags the satisfaction of forcing me to do something I didn't want to do."

"Good idea."

"This is _my_ clan Izuna. Not theirs. It annoys me that I have to constantly teach them that lesson."

* * *

Sparrows sang softly in the branches of the tree outside the window. The window was open and led into a large room, tatami mats on the floor and futon neatly folded in the corner. A small table with three legs made out of dark cherry wood stood in one corner with an elegant vase seated on top of the little round tabletop. In the vase was a beautiful purple orchid, which added a subtle beauty to the room. A few wall scrolls hung on the walls, paintings of poets and dragons and calligraphy; an elegant display of luxury and wealth.

By the open window was a cluster of women around a mahogany vanity. Seated in the heart of the cluster of women was a sixteen-year-old girl, the eldest daughter of the lord of the house. She wore a stunning kimono of pale blue silk with patterns of flowers and sparrows along her long sleeves. The four women around her were currently applying a fine layer of white powder on her face, kohl around her eyes which were a brown so dark they appeared black, while a rouge the color of blood was applied to her delicate lips.

"Saki, put my hair up in something simple," the princess ordered in a soft voice.

"Yes of course, Yuzuki-hime," Saki, one of the attending maids, said in a delicate murmur as she ran a fancy ivory comb through her mistress's hair.

"Elegant as well," Yuzuki closed her eyes before opening them again, "simple yet elegant."

Saki mutely nodded as she worked out the last of the knots in her lady's hair. She glanced at Cho and Fumiko and Usagi, who were all busy applying Yuzuki's cosmetics. "Cho," Saki whispered softly to her plump friend, "could you help me?"

Cho looked up from what she was doing, glanced quickly at Yuzuki's long midnight black hair and then at Saki before giving a small nod. "One minute," she mouthed before going back to brushing the kohl across Yuzuki's right eyelid.

"I think Kameko is pressing Father into arranging a marriage for me," Yuzuki informed her ladies-in-waiting, "I hope it's to Iwanura Chusuke." The girl gave a dreamy sigh about that and the serving women all glanced at each other with knowing grins. It was no secret among their small group that Yuzuki was infatuated with the youngest son of Iwanura Akataka. Of course they couldn't imagine why though, since Chusuke had a reputation for fooling around with young girls. They had all encouraged her to choose focus her attention on Chusuke's elder brother Satoru or one of the other young lordlings. No, Yuzuki stubbornly clung to Chusuke and hoped every day that his affections would be true. "Kameko has been bugging Father about it lately," Yuzuki said dismissively.

"I'm sure your father's wife has a good reason to press for a marriage. I mean, you are his eldest daughter and of good breeding and have plenty of childbearing years left. You'd make a fine wife for any noble, providing him with plenty of sons and a few daughters to marry off." Fumiko, the eldest of the four attending maids, said in a sagely tone.

"Yes, yes, I know all the politics surrounding an arranged marriage, I just want it to be Chusuke-kun," Yuzuki replied with a huff.

"Hime-sama, please be still," Usagi said as she dabbed at Yuzuki's lips with a brush. Yuzuki's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything.

"Why do you want to marry him so badly?" Cho asked. "There are plenty of other fine young men of good breeding you could marry. Wealthier too."

"I _love_ Iwanura Chusuke," Yuzuki turned her nose up into the air with that statement. "Why wouldn't I want to marry him? Plus, he's a refined and proper man and he's utterly charming. He's not a half-wit or some brute, a man at home in society."

"I heard that one of the suitors presented was Demon-eyes Madara of the Uchiha clan," Usagi breathed, her large eyes open wider, making her look like a frightened rabbit.

There was a chilled hush fell into the room. Even the sparrows stopped singing in the trees. "It would be bad luck if you were arranged to marry, of all men, Demon-eyes Madara," Fumiko whispered and suppressed a shudder at the mere thought of the legendary ninja.

"A princess doesn't marry a shinobi. It'll be social suicide!" Saki gasped. "I'm shocked that he was even considered a suitable candidate!"

"I heard he killed his best friend and ate his heart and brain then danced in the moonlight with his intestines around his neck like a necklace and muttered dark incantations to some even darker god and gained powerful eyes and the ability to summon demons from the deepest hells!" Cho drew in a breath, her brown eyes wide in fear and wonder.

"I heard his parents were Sōjōbō the Tengu King and Izanami the Damned Queen of Yomi. I heard he can command both tengu and oni!" Usagi squeaked, terrified at the mere thought of the ninja in question.

"I heard he is the son of Hachiman and a mortal woman and was born on a battlefield in the dead of winter, a full grown man in full battle armour and he started killing foes left and right. He drank the blood of his enemies and ate the hearts of the leaders he killed. He rides a dragon and has an army of killer hawks at his beck and call and he has a nine-tailed kitsune for a brother. He commands ten thousand legions of demons and can put you into a nightmare filled slumber or burn you alive with the black flames of hell if you look into his eyes!" Saki said breathlessly, and in her excitement yanked on Yuzuki's hair.

"Ouch!" Yuzuki glared at Saki through the mirror. "Be _careful _or you _will_ regret it," Yuzuki spat, ice in her voice.

"S-Sorry Hime-sama, i-i-it won't happen again, I swear."

"See to it that it doesn't!" Yuzuki narrowed her eyes as she spoke, "Now hurry up and finish! I do not want to be late to the audience with my step-mother."

"Yes, Hime-sama," Saki muttered as Cho came over to help her friend. The door to Yuzuki's room opened and a young girl trotted in. She wore a beautiful kimono similar to Yuzuki's and had her blue-black hair in twin buns. The younger girl frowned at Yuzuki, eyeing jealously Yuzuki's true black hair, which if court rumor was to be believed, was Yuzuki's finest feature.

"Mother is waiting, Onee-san," the younger girl replied with an air of authority. The type that only comes about when a child knows they are favored by their parent. "You know Mother doesn't like to be kept waiting, right, Onee-san?"

Yuzuki sighed wearily, "Yes, Ryoko. I know. I'm almost done getting ready."

"I'm not some servant you can order around!" Ryoko snapped, stomping her foot. Yuzuki looked at her younger half-sister with mild dislike. Ryoko, though only eleven, wasn't a natural beauty like her mother, the Lady Kameko. Ryoko had a face like pug, large owlish eyes, a hawkish nose, and full pouty lips that didn't lend her beauty whatsoever. Of course, Yuzuki wasn't one to boast about beauty either; a sweet face to go along with a sweet smile, Yuzuki was just plain, yet in a charming way.

"Clearly, Kameko-sama thinks otherwise, if she sends you to me to inform me of my impending appointment with her," Yuzuki pointed out coolly. Ryoko gasped, her full lips making an O of surprise.

"Fine! You win, I'll go tell Mother you'll be around in a few minutes," Ryoko said as she did an about-face before shooting a nasty glare at her. "Ugly!" Ryoko spat childishly before stomping off to inform her mother. Yuzuki sighed wearily, looked at herself in the mirror, watching as Saki and Cho finished up the bun.

"You shouldn't let what Ryoko-chan says get to you, Hime-sama," Fumiko chided softly.

"I know," Yuzuki looked at her hands, how delicate they looked in her lap surrounded by the brightly colored silk she wore. "I know," Yuzuki murmured, before looking up at her reflection in the mirror. "Perfect," she smiled. "Help me up," she ordered. Fumiko offered her hand to the young princess and Yuzuki took it, gracefully getting to her feet. "Now, to deal with the demoness herself," Yuzuki muttered, flashing a grin at her maids before walking off, taking delicate little steps to ensure that the hem of her kimono fluttered like ripples in a stream.

"Poor girl," Fumiko shook her head, a great wave of relief spreading across the four maids. "Can't even see past her nose."

"I'm surprised she doesn't realize that her so-called friends, Lady Satsuki and Lady Hitomi are talking bad about her behind her back," Saki said, shaking her head ruefully.

"Well, it's for certain that Yuzuki-sama will get a strong reality check when she moves in with her future husband," Cho added. "If it's Madara of the Uchiha, that is." There was a murmur of agreement among the four women before they turned back to cleaning up their mistress's room.

* * *

The Lady Kameko was the eldest daughter of the Lord Fujiwara, by his first wife. She was slightly taller than average, with broad shoulders, a buxom figure, true black hair and skin the color of fresh cream. Intelligence glinted within dark brown eyes, and a cunning smile was always painted on her delicate lips. Well educated in etiquette, history and statecraft, the Lady Kameko was formidable woman. She was stern and strict and expected much from her natural born children as well as her two step-children. She was currently sitting on a fluffy cushion engaged in a game of go with one of her ladies-in-waiting when the door opened to reveal Yuzuki.

"Have a seat, Yuzuki," Kameko said, not bothering to look up from her board game. "We have much to discuss, and precious little time."

Yuzuki nodded and took dainty little steps to the cushion that was placed across from her step-mother's low table. Yuzuki studied the beautiful carvings of phoenixes and dragons, worked into the wooden legs and sides. "It's a lovely day, Mother," Yuzuki said softly. Kameko insisted that Yuzuki and her older brother, Kyosuke, call her _mother_. Yuzuki hated it. She still had memories of her own mother, Nozomi, but they were vague and the few vivid ones, Yuzuki held dear to her heart.

"Yes, it is. Soon the _sakura_ will be in bloom," Kameko said as she moved a piece on the board. "I want to discuss an arranged marriage for you, Yuzuki."

"Why discuss with me something that you and Father have already decided on? It seems rather pointless."

Kameko looked up at her step-daughter, and Yuzuki was suddenly reminded of an enraged cobra she met once, ready to flare its hood before spitting its deadly poison. "Don't tell me what's pointless and what's not! Would you rather I have your father ship you off to some unknown location with your dowry and a handful of guards to protect you on your journey?! Or would you rather have that I send for your future husband to come and escort you to his home himself?" Kameko hissed, her eyes narrowing.

Yuzuki suppressed a shudder as she lowered her eyes, acting submissive towards her step-mother. "No, Mother... I would not like the former yet the latter doesn't sound too pleasing either."

"Hn," Kameko snorted before shooing away her lady-in-waiting and the game she was playing. The noblewoman leaned back, her arm resting on an arm rest. She played with a lock of hair that had fallen loose from her complex hair style. "The latter is much safer and you get to at least meet your husband before the actual wedding. A man won't let harm befall something he has put what he would consider an investment in."

Yuzuki gave a meek nod at that. "I understand, Mother."

"Ayami tells me you have a crush on some distasteful _boy_ by the name of Iwanura Chusuke."

Yuzuki made a face at the fact that her Kameko's crone of a maidservant was snooping around. "Iwanura isn't a _distasteful boy_ Mother!" Yuzuki snapped. There was a pregnant pause that hung in the air like a taut wire before Kameko slapped Yuzuki across the face.

"Insolent girl! You do not speak out of turn!" Kameko hissed, venom thick in her voice. "All lecherous young men are distasteful! A blight upon society; soiling good young women and destroying their futures in the process! All to satisfy their _urges_!" Kameko sniffed and snapped open her fan to fan herself. There was a brief moment of silence. "Yuzuki, you know your filial duty to this family right?"

"Yes Mother," Yuzuki nodded. "It's to marry whomever Father chooses me to wed."

"And you are also aware that this duty is for political and military benefits, correct?"

"Yes Mother."

"And I'm sure you are also aware that we are in desperate need of a shinobi clan of our own, and that we aren't wealthy enough to afford to keep a clan in the traditional sense, right?"

"Yes Mother."

"You are to acquire us a shinobi clan," Kameko said matter of factly.

Yuzuki waited with bated breath before speaking: "And how will I be able to do that, Mother?"

" An alliance by marriage, my dear. While shinobi are distasteful, a necessary blight upon society, I cannot deny that they do protect us." Kameko heaved a great world weary sigh, " I naturally encouraged your father to marry you to a proper nobleman, but he refused. Insisting that the offer made by the Uchiha clan was much more appealing to him than any offer made by the noble houses we asked. Stating that we'd finally have our much needed and desired shinobi clan."

"Oh."

Kameko's eyes narrowed. "There were a handful of other shinobi clans requesting a marriage with you: Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka and Hatake. Your father wanted a clan that will defend his borders and a clan that will be willing to go off to conduct war against his neighbours."

Yuzuki felt her heart sink, having an idea of which clan her father ultimately chose. "Who... is to be my husband?" Yuzuki asked timidly.

"You are to marry Uchiha Madara."

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUH! **

**And so ends chapter one. Next chapter Madara comes to Hayashi to pick up his not-so-blushing bride. **

**I personally liked how this chapter turned out. It sets the stage nicely, much better than other SotM 1's did. You get a nice intro on both Madara and Yuzuki and get to see into their worlds for just a bit. **

**Yuzuki now has a straight-lace step-mom, and three step-siblings. Ryoko (11), Akihiko (9) and baby Sakuya. **

**Anyways, it's been fun trying to write this while the ship is rocking, between my watches and all the other shit I have to do. I am for quality over quanity to don't bother me about updates. The are infrequent because I want to give you guys the best possible story. Please bear with me, it'll be worth it in the end. **

**R'n'R**

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	2. A Beautiful Homicide

__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beta: AceOfCrows**

**Note: If you read the older version of this chapter and wish to review, please submit an anonymous review with your penname. Thank you, R'n'R.**

* * *

Madara opened the doors to the council chamber with a sharp authoritative snap. He was dressed in his most formal kimono, with his swords at his hip, and Sharingan spinning lazily in his eyes.

Madara's appearance alone was intimidating. Just two inches shy of six feet, he was muscular with the broad shoulders of a man that spent his life constantly fighting for it. He held himself like a god, tall and proud and walked with the self-assured confidence of a man comfortable with the knowledge that, though arrogant, had the skills to be backed up. Madara stopped a few feet in front of the low circular table. He remembered this room from his boyhood days, when it held the Council of Generals; when he and his brothers would scamper around after meetings pretending to be the mighty leaders of the Uchiha clan. Now the Council of Generals was gone, and the Council of Elders sat before him and he stared at all nine of them.

"What brings you before us, Madara-sama?" Mieko asked. Madara shifted his blood red eyes at the old woman, and was secretly pleased to see her flinch at the sight of his Sharingan. All nine elders knew who held the true power in the room, all nine knew that Madara was just biding his time before he disband them and seizes complete control of the clan. It was like poking a sleeping dragon and the dragon was beginning to stir.

"What brings me before this council, is that I have decided to take a wife," Madara announced in a tone of cool confidence.

There was the collective approval among the elders, glancing at each other and muttering softly, pleased that they were finally able to get their arrogant young leader to do something. Well, from most of them anyway.

"Is that so?" Yoshimaru said, he was one of the two that thought marrying Madara off was a horrible idea. He was an elderly man, old when Madara was a child and Madara was surprise the old gasbag didn't just croak already. Yoshimaru rubbed rheumy eyes as he stared at Madara. The old Uchiha's Sharingan was so scarred with cataracts that the dojutsu no longer improved his vision. "I don't see you as the type to take a wife, especially in you're prime."

"I've discussed the matter with my brother, Izuna, a few times and he has enlightened me on the benefits of taking a wife."

"And who shall be your bride?" Mieko asked softly, steepling her gnarly fingers before her. "Do you know any women that have caught your fancy? If not the Council has a girl in mind."

"I've reviewed the Council's logs and I have looked into the girl's background. I have found no girl worthy of my hand among the clan, so I'll be... satisfied with the girl the Council has chosen," Madara said with a nonchalant shrug. "I've talked to matter over with my brother, he concurs that taking a wife outside the clan is a wise choice."

"My granddaughter Sakuya, is a lovely thing! Just turned seventeen!" Ryo protested, he never agreed with marrying Madara to an outsider. "You really shouldn't take a woman from outside the clan!"

Madara's look withered the old man's protests. "And have babies born with birth defects? I think not! Adding some new blood to clan every few generations will not harm it. Besides, the girl will be trapped here under pain of death. If she were to leave, I'd be force to kill her because of the security risk that she poses. Simple as that. Any secrets of the Sharingan or of Uchiha blood that she may glean will never leave this clan." Madara said, effectively nipping the old man's protest in the bud. Ryo withdrew with a solemn nod, not wanting to challenge Madara.

"Why now?" Hiromi asked. "You've never shown any interest in taking a woman to wife before now?"

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of any of you, just be content I'm going along with your idiotic plan," Madara's eyes narrowed. "I will be leaving for Hayashi Castle on the morrow. I must thank the council for already putting the arrangement into place, but I assure you that I can take it from here. I'm more than capable."

"Yes, of course, Madara-sama." The council murmured as one, like a pack of cowed dogs.

Madara chuckled darkly. "Good," Madara looked at them, "I hope something like this won't happen in the future," Madara warned before doing an about-face and walking out of the council chamber, a pleased smirk on his face.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Izuna asked when Madara entered the clan leader's large house that housed only three people. Madara, Izuna, and their elderly uncle, Natori. Who was currently absent. There were two maids: Emi and Mio, but they didn't live in the house at left after the dinner dishes were cleaned.

"Ugh," Madara pinched the bridge of his nose. "One day, I'm going to butcher all those fools on the council."

"That well," Izuna chuckled lightly. Madara gave his brother an annoyed glare.

"We leave tomorrow for Hayashi Castle."

"We?"

"Yes," Madara's lips twitched into an amused smirk, "Someone has to keep my head screwed on right. You know how much I hate politics," Madara said. "I just want to get this over with and return to the battlefield, where I feel truly alive."

Izuna nodded. "Yes forgot how much you enjoy your little dance sessions with Hashirama."

Madara felt his cheeks color briefly, "It _is _dancing Izuna! The dance between life and death! A fluid streamline form, with rhythm, time and meter! The symphony of destruction is the music I dance to. The cacophony of the battlefield is music to my ears that my feet fluidly move to."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a poetic side to you, dear Onii-san. Maybe you should take up haiku in your spare time."

"Izuna!" Madara barked, indignant with his brother's playful teasing. Izuna chuckled, backing off and allowing Madara to retreat to nurse his lightly bruised pride. "Hmph," Madara gave a small huff refusing to meet Izuna's laughing eyes. "Anyway, we should start packing. I want to leave at dawn tomorrow."

"Always in such a hurry," Izuna said with a shake of his head. Madara shot his brother a sharp glare. "Fine, you're the leader," Izuna raised his hands in surrender.

"Damn straight," Madara smirked, watching Izuna chuckle and leave the room. With a world weary sigh the clan leader began to pack.

* * *

Evening found Madara sitting on the veranda of his house, staring off into the distance. His eyes were focused on the gathering twilight of the sky, waiting for the silver orb of the moon to rise above the pine trees. He chewed on his pipe before drawing in the sweet smoke from the dried tobacco leaves. He sighed, smoke streaming out of his nostrils. He was relaxed yet ever alert, like a dozing cat. "Is it true?" a woman's voice asked.

Madara looked over his shoulder to gaze at the woman behind him. "You know I don't like people sneaking up behind me."

"You knew I was there."

"Regardless, I don't like people approaching me from behind," Madara said.

"Is it true then? About you getting married."

"Yes," Madara looked at his pipe before tapping out the burned out tobacco. He ignored the woman in favor of cleaning out the bowl of his pipe before tucking it back into his sash around his waist. "Why do you care anyways, Takara?"

Takara gave a small huff before briskly walking towards Madara in order to face him. "I..." she licked her lips trying to gather her thoughts. "I never thought you were the type to settle down."

"I planned on settling down," Madara said, flicking his gaze over the woman's face before turning it heavenwards again. "Eventually."

"I see," Takara sat down and wrung her hands. She was tall for a woman, three inches shorter than Madara, with a buxom figure and mousy brown hair that fell in natural waves. She had a square jaw and straight nose, delicate lips and sharp dark grey eyes of the Uchiha clan. "I thought..." Takara stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"That it would be you?" Madara arched a brow in a bewilderment. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I just... you know... we... well," Takara rubbed her bare arm, her sleeveless qipao not offering any real protection against the chill spring night. "I love you," Takara whispered softly, fixing him with a devoted gaze. Madara chuckled softly, dangerously. It sent pleasurable little shivers up and down Takara's spine and she inched closer to the powerful warlord.

Madara took Takara's chin in his calloused hand and gently pressed his lips against hers. "You are naïve Takara," he breathed against her lips before kissing her again. "And foolish."

Takara frowned trying to pull away from his grasp but his grip tightened at the slightest evidence of movement, like a python killing it's prey. "I am not."

Madara gifted her with a viper's grin. "Keep telling yourself that."

Takara pulled away from him this time and crossed her arms over her ample chest, an angry pout on her lips. "When are you leaving?" she asked, nearly spitting the words out at him.

"Tomorrow," Madara sighed, "at dawn."

"What's her name? The special bitch that gets to marry you?"

"What your tongue Takara," Madara growled, eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. "She is to be your matriarch. Show her a drop of respect at least."

Takara sighed angrily through her nose as she closed her eyes. She took a few calming breaths before giving a firm nod. "As you command Madara-sama."

Madara frowned at her tone. He shifted and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. "I don't like it when you use that tone with me buttercup," he murmured, nuzzling her brown hair. He pushed it away with his nose until the pale skin of her nape was exposed. "It doesn't suit you. Anger doesn't suit you." He pressed his lips against her neck, sucking at the soft skin.

Takara gasped, arching slightly. "Madara..." she moaned softly.

"Besides, my bride's name isn't important right now," he continued, one hand trailing it's way up to her breasts to need them while the other had found it's way under her skirt and was rubbing the smooth skin of her tone thigh. "It's an arrange marriage, so there will be no love between us. I doubt there ever will be." Madara said, needing one of her breasts through her clothes.

Takara whimpered when his fingers found their way to the velvet folds of her womanhood; a gasp escaped her through when he flicked his thumb across her sensitive nub. It took only a few moments for Madara's fingers to establish a comfortable rhythm that had Takara gasping lustfully, her hips moving in time. "Madara..." she murmured softly over and over between her erotic sighs. A comely blush was on her pale cheeks and her eyelids fluttering with pleasure.

The ministrations to her womanhood stopped suddenly and Takara gave a little grunting moan of protest, bucking against Madara's hand. Madara chuckled softly sucking on her ear and bucked against her, the tip of his erection pressing against the top of her butt. "I'm needy," he informed her darkly, flicking his thumb along her nub. Takara gave a shuddering moan. "Join me in bed?" he asked.

"Of course," she whispered, looking at him. Madara saw love and adoration in those black orbs. He made a face, that he was sure Takara would interpret incorrectly.

"Good," he stood up and headed into his bedroom, Takara following him like a lost puppy. He stripped, sighing in relief that he was no longer in pants. He pulled the cover of the futon back and sat down, his manhood erect and dripping with anticipation. Hungrily he watched Takara sensually remove her qipao.

Takara daintily shook her foot out of the folds of fabric before trotting over to Madara, her breast bouncing. She knew his eyes were running over her body, focusing on the tangle of hair between her legs before returning to her breasts. She fell onto the bed, a dreamy smile on her lips. Wasting no time the kunoichi spread her legs, her womanhood wet and inviting.

Madara smirked, before easing himself between her legs. He pushed into her warm wet heat gently groaning in delight. He began to thrust, setting out an easy rhythm for her to follow before picking up the pace.

They moaned and groaned, hips meeting each other and nails cutting little red furrows into pale skin, their bodies slick with sweat. Madara nipped Takara's skin and she'd return the gesture all the while he slammed into her, sending them both higher and higher, towards dizzying heights of blissful rapture.

Takara arched when she came, a soft scream of pleasure tearing itself from her throat, the muscles of her womanhood clenching around Madara in rhythmic pulses. The Uchiha leader came a few seconds later with a raspy cry, pulling out just in time to spill his seed on the sheets between her legs.

Madara stared down at her, his black hair in sweaty clumps and his arms shaky with the effort of holding his weight off of her delicate body. With a grunt he pushed himself to the side, landing with a soft thump on the futon. His lungs took in great gasps of breath and a yawn escaped his throat. "That was wonderful," Takara murmured as she snuggled against his side, ignoring the wet spot where he spilled his seed. She kissed his chest, then his throat, followed by his jaw before settling a soft kiss on his lips.

"Mmm," Madara made a content little nose, his eyes droopy, the tingles of orgasm still dancing along his skin. "Indeed," he agreed, pulling the woman close to him and settling into sleep.

* * *

He woke before dawn, Takara's naked body pressed up against his. Her head rested on his shoulder and his nose was buried into her hair. He could smell the scent of honeysuckles about her as well as that womanly scent. He lied there for a moment or two, stroking her hair, enjoying it's softness, until he remembered everything. Frowning, he gently wormed his way out of her embrace and began getting dressed, ignoring the soft whimper of complaint of the sleeping woman as she snuggled into the warm patch he left behind. Once he was sure that he had everything and double checking that all he required was either on his person or in the saddlebags by the door to his room. Madara left not bothering to care that when Takara awoke it was to an empty bed.

* * *

Yuzuki sat on the stone bench in the gardens. Sparrows fluttered about in the trees, singing cheerily to the sun. The girl however didn't share the same joy as the sparrows or other small little song birds in her father's garden. Her heart was heavy with dread. She was to be married to a monster: Uchiha Madara. It had only been a two days since Kameko informed Yuzuki of the impending nuptials and that her future husband was coming to the palace to collect her.

Yuzuki would grow terribly anxious whenever she thought about it, having to take deep calming breaths to calm down. Her mind running through horrible scenarios of what Uchiha Madara could do to her. They often involved him raping and murdering her, sometimes cannibalism. None of them were pleasant and she refused to tell anyone of her dreadful anxiety. Kameko had began to worry that Yuzuki may do something rash to escape the arranged marriage, so she ordered Ayami to watch her. The young noblewoman didn't like the pinch-faced old hag very much, and often ignored her, still Yuzuki kept a close eye on her step-mother's maidservant.

"It breaks my heart to see a flower wilt in the sun," a soft masculine voice said. Yuzuki turned around to see Iwanura Chusuke standing besides her.

"Chusuke-kun," Yuzuki breathed, a blush coloring her cheeks as she lowered her eyes demurely.

"Hime-sama," Chusuke inclined his head politely before taking a seat besides her. Yuzuki glanced swiftly at the pinch-faced handmaiden, frowning slightly upon realizing that the old crone was watching them like a hawk. "Why are you so sad?" Chusuke asked.

"I'm to be married," Yuzuki muttered bitterly, dark eyes honing in on the ground.

"Oh? To whom may I ask has the pleasure of wedding the most beautiful flower in Hayashi-sama's garden."

Yuzuki gave a dainty little laugh, a sparkle dancing in her eyes before saying: "Chusuke-kun, you flatter me to much."

"It's not flattery when it's the truth," Chusuke gave her a charming smile.

"I'm to be wed to Uchiha Madara," Yuzuki finally said. Chusuke sucked in a breath. He heard of the Uchiha clan and their barbarism.

"Is this true?" he asked. Yuzuki nodded, biting her lip to fight against the swell of emotions. She fought it down as she took a few gulps of air.

"It is true. He should be here tomorrow or the day after. He and my father will discuss the last pieces of the arrangement Once the onmyouji choose a date and the nobles have gathered we will wed. I'll leave day after the wedding."

"Yuzuki," Chusuke's voice was indignant, but he kept his outrage over the fact that he wasn't even among the potential suitors for Hayashi Yuzuki's hand hidden from her. In all honesty, she was just another bedroom conquest to him and he and really no desire to marry. "I'm sorry that you have to marry a shinobi. What was your father thinking? It's social suicide! Marrying down in such a fashion!"

"I know," Yuzuki replied, her anger at the fact that she'd be reduce to nothing more than a... a mere _peasant_ after her wedding was bubbling up in her chest. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "It's my duty and honor. I may not be happy but I will marry him, it's my duty to my house and father."

Chusuke wished he could touch her chin, to make her look at him. Yet that wouldn't be proper, Yuzuki's family outranked his, though he was male her social standing was higher than his. Customs and traditions wouldn't allow such a sinful act. Then again, customs and tradition never stopped him. "I feel that such a practice is wrong and outdated. You shouldn't have to be sold like a horse at auction. You are a person and should be treated with respect and dignity and honor."

Yuzuki looked at him, a melancholic smile on her lips. "Thank you... that's very sweet Chusuke-kun but our world doesn't work like that."

"Well, maybe it should," he said with a smile.

"I... I have... I have been meaning to tell you something," Yuzuki looked away from him. "It... maybe my fate can be changed," she whispered.

"Yes," Chusuke held his breath.

"Chusuke-kun," Yuzuki said, turning her gaze back upon the brown eyed man. She remembered when she first saw his brown eyes, how they had drawn her in and she always felt herself getting lost in them. "I..." she licked her lips, "I love you."

"You do?" Chusuke leaned forward, trying to close some of the distance between him and the princess. He could smell her perfume of jasmine. This was too perfect, really. The girl was drunk on her affection for him, which only worked to advantage. Now all he had to do was say a few convincing words and some gentle prodding, get her away from the old crone and into a secluded out of the way bedroom and he'd be able to conquer her. Then he could break her heart without any regrets. "I never realized."

"Yes, I do."

"Hime-sama!" the old crone snapped, briskly walking up to her and Chusuke, effectively putting an end to their conversation, much to Chusuke's annoyance and frustration.

"Ayami!" Yuzuki stared at the maid, her earrings swayed with the movement of her head.

"What is the meaning of this? Speaking to a _man_ with such a reputation as _his_ without a guardian."

"Hime-sama," Chusuke looked at his knees, pretending to be hurt, "I do not have such a reputation but if your chaperon insists, I will take my leave."

"Yes, you must," Ayami sniffed, her cold brown eyes boring holes into Chusuke. The young nobleman stood up, bowed low to Yuzuki before leaving. Chusuke kept his anger hidden and in check the entire time he walked away. Once he was alone, he'll summon a maid and take his anger out on the defenseless and innocent wench.

Yuzuki felt the breath catch in her lungs and pain grip her heart, she rounded on Ayami. "Are you happy now?" Yuzuki snapped, anger coloring her words.

"It's for the best, Hime-sama, you are soon to be married," Ayami replied, giving the young woman a smile she hoped was gentle. "You must remain pure and have no reason for someone to question your purity."

"But I love him!" Yuzuki protested.

"We all must make sacrifices for honor and filial duty," Ayami bowed her head, "and most often it is love that gets sacrificed."

"I hate you," Yuzuki spat before getting up and briskly leaving the gardens to return to her private chambers. Ayami sighed, before following the young woman.

* * *

"It's so... grandiose," Izuna stated staring at the large gate and walls surrounding the palace. They stank of road dust and horses, and both young men were tried, wanting nothing more than to sleep before meeting with their host.

"They are nobles, Izuna," Madara shrugged, "what do you expect."

"Okay, but... this is way too much," Izuna pointed out. "Those wall don't look like they can even hold back a flood."

"The nobles like to flaunt their wealth and illusion of affluence, when in reality they are utterly dependent upon us, to protect them." Madara said, a frown on his face. "They are weak and pathetic, hiding behind walls design more for show than protection. Talking down to the men and women that give their blood to keep them safe behind their weak bulwarks."

"That's all very well and true, but without the nobility we would starve. They pay us."

"Less than what we rightfully deserve."

"Regardless, they still pay us. We are a major clan, thus we get more than a clan like Haruno."

"They collect shinobi clans like a girl does dolls. Every noble house wants a kekkei genkai clan, so he can brag about his powerful clan of fearsome shinobi to his rivals. We are mere pawns to them, throw-away soldiers."

"And you don't play them the way they play us?" Izuna leaned over the pommel of his saddle, his head cocked toward Madara, a knowing smirk on his lips. "Besides, you are stalling. We better make our presents known."

"Izuna," Madara's voice was soft, his grip tight on the reins of his horse.

"Yes, Nii-san?"

Madara opened his mouth, before closing it with a shake of his head. "Never mind, it was unimportant. Let's get this over with."

"Right," Izuna nodded. The two shinobi headed to the gate.

* * *

Lord Hayashi Keiichi was the third son of his father, and by rights would never had inherited his holdings. Yet Keiichi was cunning. He eliminated his two elder brothers, and anyone other possible rival for the position of lordship, hence securing his position. His only mistake was Nozomi. Yet the woman had died of pneumonia eleven years ago. He swiftly remarried to Kameko, to cover up the fact that he had gotten the woman pregnant out of wedlock, thus saving face. Now, he kept his heartache over Nozomi's death hidden, and drowned himself with opium and the comforts of male and female lovers. He had no desire to touch Kameko ever again.

"Father, the shinobi of the Uchiha clan have arrived," Kyosuke informed him. Keiichi looked at his eldest child and was rather pleased with what he saw. Kyosuke had a firm jaw and regal nose. Dark brown eyes that held an inquisitive fire and a sharp tongue behind narrow lips. He was broad of shoulder and skilled with a sword by a noble's standards. Kyosuke wore a simple yet elegant man's kimono, his raven wing black hair tied in a topknot.

"Well, have the servant bring them here," Keiichi wheezed. If Kyosuke learned that he was smoking opium again, there would be trouble.

"Yes Father," Kyosuke said, he rose to his feet and gave a low bow before briskly walking off to bring the shinobi into the antechamber. Keiichi was pleased with Kyosuke, though he didn't have high hopes for his other son, Akihiko. The boy was a wimp. A fat sniveling child that couldn't even take a scolding without crying. No. Akihiko wouldn't do at all, he'd have to get another brat off of Kameko again once Sakuya was whined, even though he swore never to touch the bitch again. Even Yuzuki was better behaved at Akihiko's age than Akihiko is. It was pathetic really. Keiichi only hoped that this marriage between Yuzuki and this upstart shinobi would bear fruit. The spirits only knew how badly the Hayashi needed a shinobi clan to their name.

Kyosuke squared his shoulders and took a deep breath before motioning to the servant to open the door, allowing the two shinobi to enter. The first thing he noticed about the two men were their blood red eyes and the black tomoe spinning lazily around their black pupils. Kyosuke tasted bile in the back of his throat. He heard of such those blood red eyes from the Senju shinobi that came to the castle. The Sharingan Mirror Wheel Eye; there was another name as well, the Demon's Gaze. Kyosuke had no doubt as to why shinobi feared the Uchiha, even Kyosuke was a bit frightened. Then as if realizing that their frightening Sharingan was not needed, their eyes seemed to fade to back to black. Kyosuke gulped, utterly unnerved by it.

Regardless of his unease, the young man had to do his duty. "Good day mighty shinobi," he bowed low, "it is a great honor that you grace us with your presences."

"Good day," the younger of the two shinobi replied, while the elder simply inclined his head, eyes wandering around the room. Kyosuke studied to the two men, unsure about them, then again he never seen Uchiha shinobi, only heard gruesome stories about them.

"Uchiha-san, my father requests to speak with you on some last minute details concerning the arrangement. If you'd come this way, please."

"Very well, when does he wish to discuss such matters? I wish to return to my clan as soon as possible," the elder said, slight contempt in his voice.

"Completely understandable, Uchiha-san. I assure you, we wish to keep you no longer than necessary. Come, this way please." Kyosuke motioned them to follow him and the two ninja fell in step behind him. He led them to the antechamber before turning and bowing to them. "Wait here, please."

"Fancy door," Madara folded his arms over his chest. His armour creaking slightly.

"Erm... I've never really noticed before," Kyosuke said glancing at the orientate door. "I must announce you to my father."

Madara nodded, use to pomp and circumstance. He had to suffer through it every time he went to visit Eiji. Kyosuke bowed to them once before slipping inside. "It is a fancy door," Izuna added, looking at the door as well before glancing at a few servants. "Do you think they think we're country bumpkins?" he asked, looking at his brother.

"Probably, especially at how we're gawking at some dumb door," Madara shrugged. He didn't really care anyway what they thought of him, he could slaughter them all if he wanted to. Kyosuke returned a few minutes later.

"My father will see you now, this way please," he said, beckoning the two brothers to follow him. Madara and Izuna looked at each other, shrugged and followed Kyosuke.

Madara looked upon Keiichi with a look of mild annoyance on his face, Kyosuke bowed before his father. "I present to you, Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna of the Uchiha clan," Kyosuke said.

"Greetings, Madara and Izuna," Keiichi nodded, watching his son join him. "I thank you for accepting my invitation and my daughter's hand."

"No," Madara went to his knees and kowtowed before Keiichi, grinding his teeth as he did so. He hated prostrating himself before fat fools like Keiichi, but he'll bite the bullet and play the part of a submissive servant for their entertainment, he was a good actor after all. "The pleasure is all mine," he rose and gave Keiichi his most winning smile. "And I'm greatly honored that you would give me your daughter's hand."

"You honor me too much, Madara-san," Keiichi chuckled, but his eyes glinted dangerously, matching the same glint in Madara's eyes. Kyosuke and Izuna both watch the exchange with bated breath.

"There is one matter that requires discussing," Keiichi said.

"What is that?" Madara asked, his lips twitching downwards slightly.

"The contract between my family and your clan."

"Simple. Upon marrying your daughter, my clan will be under the monetary support of the Hayashi family along with our own daimyo, Morimoto Eiji, who was your late wife's nephew I do believe." Madara said. Keiichi gave a small affirming nod. "We will accept commissions from Hayashi and Morimoto first above all others, and you are able to sell out our clan's services to your allies, if you so choose. We of course get a fifteen percent cut of the deal if you do sell our services," Madara pulled out a rolled piece of parchment and handed it to a servant. "The details are all in here, if you have any more questions. Those are the Uchiha's terms. Anything less and you'll have to find a new suitor for your daughter."

Keiichi didn't say anything at first as he took the parchment from the servant, broke the seal and read it. He frowned, wrinkles appearing around his face. "You do drive a hard bargain, Uchiha," Keiichi said.

"Well," Madara chuckled softly, "we are the best clan."

"We aren't a wealthy family... not like the Morimoto."

"I don't expect the Hayashi to fully support us. Just make our lives a bit more comfortable. We are a mercenary army, willing to lend our ninjutsu and blades to the highest bidder. Of course, we can't survive without the support of a noble family, hence we are bound to the Morimoto family. They auction off our talents to the highest bidder or use us themselves to fight their wars. That's the way the system works. Each major noble house has it's own shinobi clan. Minor families like you pool your money into the funds that the main house has for it's shinobi clan. And I receive the yearly allotment of funds, plus whatever my shinobi have earned during the course of the year doing missions and fighting battles," Madara explained.

"I see," Keiichi murmured. "It seems reasonable enough. I'll speak with Morimoto-sama. I'm sure he'll find no fault."

"Good. Now my bride."

Keiichi nodded, and motioned a servant over. "Go bring my daughter here."

"Yes, sir," the servant said with a quick bob before running off.

Yuzuki watched the servant open the door to her father's receiving chamber, the soft light bathing her in it's glow. Head held high she stepped out onto the polished wood floor, tabi socks muffling the sound of her dainty steps, causing the train of her kimono to flutter. She kept her eyes lowered as was proper and upon reaching the men she bowed low. "It's an honor to meet you, Uchiha Madara," Yuzuki said politely and lifted her chin to look at the man she was to marry and gasped.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done! Yay! **

**What will happen? The couple have their first meeting and Yuzuki is surprised to see Madara? Is it because of his Sharingan? His dashing good looks? All and more will be revealed in chapter three! Stay tuned! **

**And what about the Senju? Will Madara and Hashirama play nice? Or end up destroying the palace in an epic dance-off, I mean, battle!?**

**R'n'R **

**Sanguinary Toxicity **


End file.
